Café
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Semua kehidupanku membosankan. Namun, di tempat itu, di café itu, semua celah-celah kosong dalam kehidupanku terisi. Bersamaan dengan warna yang ada pada kanvas putih milikku. Sebuah kehidupan dan cerita pincisan antara aku, Yuzuki Yukari, dan café sederhana. One shoot. Request from AoiMidori30. R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna-san.

Kaito : Ini Cuma fic pelepas penat yang saya buat selagi ada waktu. Jadi mohon maaf kalau jelek. -w-

All-Kaito : (Sempat-sempatnya bikin fic… *sweat-drop*)

Kaito : Oh iya, ini request dari AoiMidori30. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya YAMAHA.**

**Summary :**

Semua kehidupanku membosankan. Namun, di tempat itu, di _café _itu, semua celah-celah kosong dalam kehidupanku terisi. Bersamaan dengan warna yang ada pada kanvas putih milikku. Sebuah kehidupan dan cerita pincisan antara aku, Yuzuki Yukari, dan _café_ sederhana.

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, drama.**

**Warning : GaJe, abal, request fic, typo, alur kecepatan mungkin, kuudere megane Kaito, Kaito's POV, dan lain-lain, bila sakit berlanjut hubungi dokter.**

**Pair : KaitoxYukari.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : **_**Café.**_

* * *

**Don't like? Click back.**

* * *

Hari yang sama seperti biasa. Membosankan seperti biasa. Kalau pun bisa, aku lebih baik di rumah dan membaca tumpukan novel kesukaanku dengan secangkir _white coffee_ di sampingku. Mengabaikan sekitarku untuk ketenangan yang sangat jarang kudapatkan. Tidak seperti sekarang. Menjalani hari-hari membosankan di sekolah tua ini. Bangunannya terlihat berdiri dengan lelah. Walau begitu, tetap siap untuk menampung para pelajar SMA di sini. Apa mau dikata, kewajiban sebagai seorang pelajar adalah belajar, bukan?

Tak lama, bell pulang terdengar. Aku tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya, aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Kubawa tas selempangan berwarna biru itu. Membiarkannya bergelantungan pada jemariku yang menghadap ke belakang dan bersandar pada bahu kananku. Suara sepatu dan lantai yang saling bertubrukan menjadi melodi pengiring setiap langkahku. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ah… aku ingin ke tempat itu… Apa lebih baik sekarang aku ke sana? Tanpa persetujuan dari otakku, kedua kakiku kembali melangkah ke tempat yang sangat aku sukai.

Tiga tigapuluh sore… Disinilah aku. Kawasan pertokoan yang mulai ramai oleh manusia. Riuhnya kawasan ini memang berbeda dengan kawasan rumahku yang sepi seperti kuburan itu. Lampu-lampu berwarna jingga sudah mulai menyala. Wajar, walaupun belum larut, namun awan kehitaman sudah tampak di ufuk barat. Menandakan sebentar lagi tetesan-tetesannya akan membelai kota di mana aku tinggal, Tokyo.

Angin dingin mulai berhembus lembut, namun keramaian di kota yang tak pernah tidur ini membuatku sedikit merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang sangat sulit dirasakan. Melewati tiap toko yang berjajar rapi dengan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni yang saling menghiasi bangunan-bangunan yang saling berbaris. Sesekali, ada juga pedagang berjalan yang berhenti ketika dagangan mereka dibeli. Anak-anak yang datang bersama orang tua masing-masing pun turut menambah keramaian di kawasan ini. Remaja-remaja sebayaku pun turut mengisi tiap derap langkah perjalananku.

Di sinilah aku. Di sebuah _café _sederhana. Tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil pula. Bangunannya nampak tua, namun terawat dengan baik. Cat berwarna putih terlihat pucat dan beberapa mengelupas, namun itu pula yang membuatku tertarik dengan tempat ini. Perlahan, kudorong pintu rapuh yang berdiri di hadapanku. Alunnan musik klasik menyambutku begitu aku memasuki tempat itu. Aku ingat musik itu. Fur Elise karya Beethoven mengalun mengisi celah-celah keheningan di _café _ini.

_Café _ini tidak ramai. Memang. Ini bukanlah restoran keluarga di mana kita bisa merasakan kehangatan ikatan antar manusia. Ini hanyalah sebuah _café _di mana kebanyakan pelanggannya hanyalah pekerja kantoran yang beristirahat sejenak. Melepaskan kejenuhan sehabis bekerja selama satu hari. Membiarkan suasana dan hidangan yang disediakan mengisi lambung yang belum terisi atau sekedar meminum kopi untuk mengaliri tenggorokan kering.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah kayu dengan dua buah kursi saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Vas bunga yang berada di tengah meja sebagai penghias tampak jenuh. Membiarkan warna putihnya menemani kejenuhan pula. Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi itu, membuatku dapat menghirup aroma kayu yang terlihat tua itu.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan mendatangiku. Seorang gadis remaja. Tingginya tidak melebihi daguku. Surai keunguan yang tampak pucat dibiarkan jatuh menjadi dua ikatan. Sebuah jepit berbentuk kelinci mengisi celah mahkota ungu itu. Membuat setiap helainya tertata dengan rapih. Iris senada menatap dengan lembut. Tatapan yang menenangkan. Bibir mungil membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Pipi yang mulus bak porselen dan putih bak salju.

Berujar dengan nada yang ramah, suara yang masih sedikit kekanakkan itu terdengar, "Selamat sore. Hari ini Kaito-senpai datang lagi ke sini 'ya? Mau pesan apa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, menatap bayangannya yang berdiri sambil bersiap-siap mencatat pesananku. "_White Coffee _dan _Angel Fall_," ujarku dengan nada lembut. Bukan dengan nada datar yang biasanya aku gunakan.

Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dibalik lensa pengelihatan tipisku. Matanya terarah pada nota kecil yang di tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mencatat pesanan yang terucap olehku.

"Eh? Kopi dan es krim?" suaranya kembali terdengar. Nadanya bertanya sungguh manis, membuatku tak bisa menahan kekehanku.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa senpai tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" aku menghentikan tawaku, menikmati ekspresinya yang sangat manis itu.

Sorot mata kami saling bertemu. Membiarkan semua perasaan ini terlarut dengan lembut. "Entahlah… aku hanya ingin memesan itu saja…" ujarku sembari menunjukkan senyuman terbaikku.

Iya… kopi dan es krim. Selera yang buruk untuk seorang laki-laki 'ya? Entahlah. Memang aneh sepertinya. Namun, aku menyukai keduanya. Aku menyukai rasa manis dari es krim yang mendinginkan tenggorokkanku. Kemudian, pahit manisnya _white coffee _yang terasa ringan. Saat setelah keduanya melebur menjadi satu, aku selalu menyukainya.

Gadis yang saat ini berperan sebagai pelayan sekaligus adik kelasku itu hanya memamerkan senyuman manis. Sebuah senyuman tipis. Namun, senyuman itu menghapus seluruh kejenuhan dalam kehidupanku. Seakan-akan ada sebuah mantra pada setiap senyuman yang terpampang pada wajah itu.

"Ada lagi?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian, dia berbalik, meninggalkanku di celah-celah suasana _café _ini. Aku masih memandangnya, menatap punggung kecilnya yang masih terlihat. Diam-diam, aku kembali terkekeh kecil, mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya tadi. Ah… manis sekali… Dia… salah satu alasanku sering menghabiskan setiap detik yang kumiliki di tempat ini. Nama yang juga sering sekali terbayang pada setiap pecahan memori yang tertanam pada otakku. Yuzuki Yukari.

Gadis yang aneh. Begitu sederhana. Namun, kesederhanaan itu yang membuatnya menarik. Aku selalu menyukai semua tentangnya. Bagaimana dia bergaul dengan teman-temannya, adik kelasku. Bagaimana dia melayani pengunjung yang melepas penat di _café _keluarganya. Bagaimana dia berusaha agar tidak gugup saat berpidato. Bagaimana saat suaranya yang indah terdengar ketika bersenandung kecil di celah-celah pekerjaannya sebagi pelajar dan membantu keluarganya.

Semuanya tampak sangat mempesona. Bola mata yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan itu, seolah-olah menghipnotisku. Mengisi kekosongan pada lautan biru yang selalu menatap dingin. Alunan lembut dari karya-karya Beethoven masih membuai indra pendengaranku. Sembari menikmati suasana ini, aku membuka sebuah novel yang belum selesai kubaca. Membuang semua kejenuhanku pada dunia ini. Tak lama, indra penciumanku menangkap sebuah aroma yang bisa membuatku tenang. Aroma tetes demi tetes yang bertemu dengan tanah kering. Membiarkan suara rintik-rintik itu menghiburku.

"Ini pesanan Anda, senpai," kembali, suara merdu itu terdengar.

"Ah, terima kasih, Yukari," ujarku dengan lembut.

Perlahan, aku mulai menyendok _Angel Fall_ yang terlihat dingin itu. Membiarkan rasa manis dari es krim vanilla dengan siraman saus _strawberry_ itu mengisi kerongkonganku. Diam-diam, aku memperhatikan sosok yang sedang membersihkan meja sehabis digunakan oleh pembeli. Senandungan kecil yang kusuka kembali terdengar. Melodinya terdengar begitu lembut. Suara yang tidak terlalu tinggi, juga tidak terlalu rendah.

Diam. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya menikmati tiap sendok es krim yang masuk ke kerongkonganku. Aku tahu. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat kuungkapkan lewat kata-kata mulai tumbuh dengan subur dalam hatiku. Entahlah… aku juga tidak mengerti perasaan ini. Perasaan nyaman yang selalu menyergapku kala aku berada di dekatnya. Di dekat Yuzuki Yukari. Menurut kakakku, Kaiko, perasaan yang aku rasakan ini adalah cinta. Namun, aku sendiri tidak tahu, apakah yang selama ini aku rasakan adalah cinta?

Hela nafas menyatu dengan hawa dingin. _Café _ini masih sepi. Wajar, tempat ini memang lebih ramai pada malam hari, di mana para pekerja melepas penat mereka. Hanya aku dan beberapa pelanggan yang terlihat menikmati suasana _café _ini. Lagi… ketika sepasang iris ungu berbalik, mempertemukannya dengan kedua orb biru laut milikku. Aku tersenyum kecil, menatapnya yang sedang bekerja dengan keras. Entah hanya aku, tapi sedikit samar aku melihat goresan merah muda pada kedua pipinya yang putih.

Hanya sesaat, sebelum dia pergi ke dapur untuk membersihkan alat-alat makan tadi. Aku menaruh sendokku pada mangkuk yang sudah kosong tersebut. Kemudian, menikmati tiap tetes _white coffee _yang masih hangat. Kemudian, aku melihatnya sedang menatap para pengunjung yang masih menikmati hidangan mereka.

"Bekerja keras 'ya?" ucapku padanya. Membuat gadis penyuka kelinci itu menoleh. Menatapku dengan senyuman manis yang sangat aku sukai.

"Ya, begitulah, senpai," jawabnya dengan tenang.

Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, "Mari, temani aku berbincang dulu," ujarku sambil mempersilahkan ia duduk pada kursi yang menghadap ke arahku.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, senpai?" nada pertanyaan kembali mengudara.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Pertanda aku serius. Dia duduk di hadapanku, dengan gerakan yang sedikit malu-malu. Yah… walaupun kami memang sering berbincang-bincang seperti ini ketika aku berada di _café _ini.

"Bagaimana soal sekolahmu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kaku ini.

Yukari tersenyum dengan manis, walaupun sedikit malu-malu. Ujung jariku menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger angkuh pada batang hidungku, kemudian membenarkan poniku yang sedikit menghalangi kedua alat pengelihatanku.

"Seperti biasa, senpai. Eh, ngomong-ngomong senpai menjadi juara pada perlombaan violin minggu lalu 'ya?" dia mulai berbicara, menandakan suasana yang mulai mencair.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Yah, begitulah," jawabku dengan nada bersahabat, yang hanya aku gunakan pada orang-orang yang _special_ untukku.

Akhirnya, dia kembali berbicara. Dan inilah yang selalu ada dalam permbicaraan kami, aku sebagai pendengar, dan memberi respon padannya. Sembari menikmati tetes demi tetes cairan berwarna coklat yang membasahi kerongkonganku.

"Nee… senpai… apa senpai menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya.

Aku sedikit menyerit tanda tidak mengerti. Jarang sekali gadis ini menanyakan hal seperti itu. Namun, pasti ada sebab kenapa dia bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Entahlah… aku sendiri tidak tahu…"

Aku tersenyum. "Begitu pula aku…"

"Oh…" jawabannya terdengar tidak puas. Tentu saja.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, sembari menyambangi iris ungu yang terlihat begitu indah. Dan kali ini, aku tidak salah, wajah itu kembali menunjukkan rona merah muda lembut. Tanpa diperintah, tanganku membungkus kedua tangan mungil yang berada di depanku. Meremasnya dengan lembut. Membuat kehangatan yang tersalur di antara dua kulit yang bersentuhan.

Wajahnya merona. Manis… manis sekali. Aku suka bagaimana pipinya yang bulat menunjukkan rona merahnya. Bagaimana dia salah tingkah. Seperti saat ini, dia hanya diam sambil menghindari kontak mata denganku. Tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin… menggenggam tangannya.

"Mungkin… aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu… apa kau menyukai seseorang, Yukari?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Dia tampak terkejut. Namun, masih berusaha untuk tenang. Masih dengan keheningan melanda. Hanya suara musik klasik yang memenuhi ruangan dengan melodinya yang menenangkan. Masih, tangaku merasakan kehangatan tangannya yang menyalur padaku.

"Aku… suka… Kaito-senpai…"

Suaranya terdengar kecil. Namun, aku tak bisa menahan senyuman yang terukir pada bibirku. Senang… senang sekali… Suaranya masih terdengar lembut. Sama seperti biasanya, walaupun wajahnya merona. Namun, aku dapat melihat sedikit rasa takut dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Kembali, aku mengingat semuanya. Saat-saat aku bersama dengannya. Semua hari-hari yang terasa begitu indah. Semuannya mengisi celah kosong di hari-hariku. Semua hal tentang dirinya yang membuatku terpesona. Hal-hal kecil yang terkadang tidak penting. Candaan yang kerap kali hadir menyelimuti kebersamaan kami. Berbagi hobi yang sama. Atau sekedar memainkan violin kesayanganku dengan dia sebagai pendengar setia. Yang senantiasa bertepuk tangan disaat permainanku selesai.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu, aku akan menjawab apa. Aku tahu kata-kata yang harus aku keluarkan. Aku meremas tangannya lebih kuat. Membiarkan seluruh emosi yang terpendam mengalir melaui tiap sentuhan kami. Sembari menikmati aroma parfum yang dikenakannya. Aroma yang ringan, namun menenangkan. Sangat aku suka. Perlahan, aku mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Membuatnya membulatkan mata. Terkejut. Namun, di antara keterkejutannya aku dapat melihat rasa malu dan bahagia yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Dari balik lensa pengelihatanku, aku kembali menatap irisnya. Iris ungu yang aku suka. Wajah manis yang aku suka. Semua hal tentang dirinya yang aku suka. Semua kesederhanaan di antara relasi kami. Hubungan dan perasaan yang membuat diriku sendiri bingung. Tidak mengerti. Namun, aku sangat menikmatinya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yukari."

Langit masih meneteskan air matanya. Namun, bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Bahagia, seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang. Semua perasaan meluap yang begitu manis. Semua pahit-manisnya kehidupanku yang terisi olehnya. Celah-celah kosong yang mulai terisi, seirama dengan jemariku yang mulai mengisi jemarinya. Membiarkan kami saling terikat sekarang ini. Membiarkan _café _ini menjadi saksi bisu dari hubungan yang akan kami jalani setelah ini. Aku tahu, banyak rintangan yang akan menanti, namun aku tidak takut. Karena…

"Aku mencintaimu, Yukari."

Senyuman kami berdua, mengisi kesunyian di _café_ itu. Memberi warna pada kanvas putih yang akan kami warnai.

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : End~ So, how 'bout it? Jelek? Abal? Klise? Silahkan tumpahkan semua pada kotak review.

All : Thanks for reading~

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
